


Love Story

by singlebuthungry



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Boyfriends, Future Fic, Happy Ending, M/M, Relationship(s), the sheriff knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlebuthungry/pseuds/singlebuthungry
Summary: Stiles and Derek remember their crazy teenage years. They are happier now than they were before, and they want to be happy together and forever.Based on "Love Story" by Taylor Swift.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. I actually listened to this song on a loop while writing this fic and ended up crying.  
> Comments are very much appreciated!  
> Enjoy! :)

“Do you remember how we met?” Asked Derek. Stiles opened his eyes and turned his face to the side to look at him. They were lying in a blanket under the shadow of some trees in the park, after having had a picnic with all their friends who were now all sweaty, playing with a frisbee under the summer sun. 

Stiles smiled. 

“Do you mean the party or the forest?” 

“The forest was more of a confrontation than a fist meeting” Derek laughed. “I meant the party. We were both so young when I first saw you.”

“You were so scary in the forest. Turns out it was all fake, you are a huge softie. ” Stiles reached out and caressed Derek’s cheek. “And Lydia’s party was.. definitely something.”

Derek closed his eyes and sighed. “You were in that balcony, all pretty in your flower crown and that filthy shirt —”

“—someone had spilt a drink on me!” 

“But you looked beautiful. You still do.” Stiles smiled fondly, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. 

“And you just said ‘hello’ and next thing I knew you were throwing pebbles at my window in the middle of the night.”

Derek blushed as well and Stiles laughed loudly, their friends glanced their way and smirked, but immediately resumed their game. 

“I remember when your dad caught me.” He laughed and covered his face with his hands in embarrassment, Stiles smiled widely and sat on his knees to put Derek’s hands away from his face and kissed his knuckles. “‘Stay away from Stiles’ he said, and I only wanted to run away because I was _scared_.”

“And I said ‘please don’t go’” Stiles laughed. “Gosh, I was  _ so _ dramatic.”

They laughed and then sighed at the same time. Derek closed his eyes for a few seconds while Stiles looked fondly at his boyfriend, but then he remembered.

“Oh my God!” He burst out and Derek suddenly opened jumped a little bit. “Do you remember when I sneaked out and you were waiting for me in the garden and we went for a ride in your new car and then my dad caught us and he threatened to put you in jail?”

“Shit” he laughed. “I completely forgot.”

“We should do that now.”

“Get in a car and run?”

“Yeah” Stiles answered softly. “We used to think all there was left for us was run but then…”

“But then you got into the academy” Derek continued. “We don’t need to run, we can just walk now, or lay here in the park with our friends and family.” Stiles tugged Derek’s arms to help him incorporate and sit on the blanket to kiss him. “I missed you so much” confessed Derek. “When you started in the academy I mean. The boys were worried about me.”

“No wonder! You were practically crying in the staircase begging me, ‘please don’t go’” laughed Stiles.

“Time flies” he mumbled. And he was right, Stiles was now an FBI agent after many years of hard work and sacrifices, among which was not being able to see his loved ones for several months every year. But it had been worth it, he now had a job and lived across the country in Washington D.C., he was even looking for a small house there, and Derek was determined to go live with him as soon as he found a job in the area. They had plans. 

Time flies indeed because the sun was almost setting and they had spent the whole afternoon lying in the grass and remembering their crazy, lovesick teenage years and doing absolutely nothing else. Their friends joined them and they all picked the blanket and bags of trash and leftover food and everyone went home. 

“I'll see you for dinner with my dad tomorrow,” Stiles told Derek before getting into his car. “I know you won’t forget but please remember to add stevia instead of sugar to your pie.”

Then he kissed him goodbye and they parted ways: Derek went back to the loft he shared with Isaac, and Stiles returned to his childhood home to have dinner with his dad and watch whatever corny film there was on TV. After having leftover veggie lasagna Stiles and his father settled on the sofa with a beer each and switched the TV on. 

“So, I’ve been talking to Derek” the Sheriff commented a couple of minutes into the film, and Stiles choked on a sip of beer, spitting out some of the liquid onto his shirt. He meant to ask what for, but his dad did not let him. “He’s been telling me about moving to D.C. with you.” Stiles blushed and nodded. “Why am I hearing about this from him and not you, huh?”

“Well… I meant to tell you but… you know…” he put the beer on the coffee table and turned to his father. “Do you think it’s a bad idea?”

“I’m just saying that it is a pretty big step” he looked at his son with concerned eyes, “are you ready for that? You are still quite young and at your age…”

“Dad,” Stiles interrupted, putting a hand on his father’s forearm “I love him.” The Sheriff smiled and put an arm around his son’s back, Stiles rested his hair in his father’s shoulder and smiled softly. “I really do love him, dad, and I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anybody that isn’t him.” His father smiled and tightened his embrace.

“When I met your mother,” he commented “my parents wanted me to break up with her, in their eyes she was problematic because she was a bit older and did not go to university” Stiles laughed softly. “But she loved me and I loved her and then we both got our jobs and we moved in together, to this house. And then she got pregnant with you and we immediately got married.” His eyes were glossy now, and tears were streaming down Stiles’ cheeks. His father sniffled and took a long gulp from his beer. “What I’m trying to say is that if you really love him and if h _ e loves you back, _ ” he said those words very carefully, to make sure that his point was completely clear “then you should start a life with him. He has my blessing.” Stiles brought a hand to his face to try to dry the wetness from his cheeks. 

“You should tell him that, not me” he awkwardly laughed. His father removed his arm from around him and handed him a tissue. 

“Who says I haven’t?” He said, and just walked off, he threw the beer can in the trash bin and went upstairs to his room, he brushed his teeth and picked the book from his nightstand to read a bit before going to bed. Stiles was petrified on the sofa, the paper tissue still on his hand and trying to process his father’s words.

“Dad!” He shouted, quickly getting up from the sofa and running upstairs like a madman. “Dad, what was that supposed to mean? Dad!”

“Goodnight son!” Was the answer he received.

So Stiles went to bed, still thinking about what his father had implied, he was not going to be able to sleep, he knew it. It had not happened to him in a very long time, but his brain decided it was time to overthink. However, a sound in his window distracted him. And then another one. He smiled widely. 

“Oh, honey” he whispered to himself and went to open the window. “What do you want, Hale?” He asked, in an attempt to tease him. 

“Oh, Juliet…! I don’t really know the lines” Derek confessed and both of them laughed. “But come down, please?” Stiles smiled and lifted a finger to signal him that he would take a minute, he closed the window and snuck out to the garden to see him, trying not to make noise going downstairs. Derek was waiting for him by the front door. 

“So, Romeo, came here for something in particular or just to admire the views?” 

Derek smiled fondly and gave Stiles a short kiss on the lips.

“The view is amazing, sure, but I wanted to talk to you because I could not stop thinking about what we said this afternoon” he took Stiles’ hands on his own. “About how we wanted to run away when we were younger and how we don’t have to because we are finally happy and we don’t feel so alone anymore.”

Stiles nodded and the staircase creaked, his father had woken up, Derek acknowledged him with a nod. Then he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said: “Marry me, Stiles, we’ll never have to be alone, I love you and that is all I really know, I talked to your dad, I swear I can make you the happiest man alive.” 

“Derek, my love, I don’t know what to say—”

“It’s a love story, baby, just say yes.”

Stiles thew himself on top of Derek shouting “Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Oh, God hundreds of thousands of times yes! I love you, I love you! I want to marry you in this life and the next one and then the next one after that one! I want to wake up next to you every morning for the rest of my life!”

“Stiles, son, it’s almost midnight, keep it down, the neighbours will be pissed.”

“Fuck the neighbours, I’m getting married!”

The neighbours were  _ obviously _ pissed at him, and he did not care. 


End file.
